Kelsey of Cybertron part two
by Rangerfan58
Summary: sequel to part one. full summary inside and profile explains how i choose to rate things
1. Chapter 1

_What you recognize I don't own. Asterisks are used for foreign, alien and sign language, thoughts are in italics while asterisks underlined denote Kamen Riders communicating with each other mentally. Once again when talking about their Rider forms Kamen Rider 1 and Kamen Rider 2 will always be known as Ichigo and Nigo, seeing as how I am using the Japanese forms for their civilian names I figure might as well use the Japanese form for their Rider names as well. And just because none of the Kamen Riders can age minus one that does not mean they cannot die, that is fair warning right now due to the fact that this story involves war. Due to the fact that I am going to be getting realistic about the horrors of war this story will eventually become Mature, however if it gets to a Mature rating before I think it should tell me immediately but it WILL be rated at Teen rating to start off since I have to build to the Mature rating due to the fact that this will be a first for me. And I will start off with the ending of the first story to introduce this story, sort of as a refresher of what exactly is going on at the beginning of this story. Oh and while hopefully I don't keep adding things here like the other story the Cybertronians will be more involved in this story then they were the last. I just realized I keep forgetting about Ryuki and for that I apologize, however Ryuki is even more confusing then some of the others that have multiple Riders and as such let's just say that those that became Riders in Ryuki never did due to various reasons_

Japan was on the eve of battle with a weapon in the hands of Japanese that were properly trained and the people getting ready to first free their country and then America as was the original plan. The trainers knowing that Kelsey would have given permission for the weapon to be used in Japan first because of the current situation. But either way all over Japan people started gathering supplies quietly and quickly preparing for battle, preparing to free Japan. In the camp Ichigo was in due to the fact that it was a few Riders and Cybertronians they were some of the first to actually formulate a plan to fight back, though that didn't mean that there weren't any arguments about the plan, especially from the Riders

*Not happening you two*

*Oh yes it is*

*No it's not, I am not reuniting with Kelsey only to have to tell her that some of her family had actually survived but died soon after we Riders were united with some of them*

*You don't have a choice in the matter because we aren't risking your lives, especially with no contact with the other Rider's*

*Which I can resolve quickly and securely if you would just listen to me*

Just then Tomari Shinnosuke woke up from the surgery that had turned him into a cyborg like all the other Riders

*Would you two pipe down? I have a massive headache*

The group turns and as the closest person Jin Keisuke touches him on the shoulder first and speaks softer

*Shinnosuke, good to see you awake*

*What happened?, the last thing I remember is...the fight!*

Tomari suddenly sits up and is immediately reminded of the fact that he _had_ been seriously injured, but he was definitely feeling better than he thought he would

*Again I ask, what happened?*

*First off, everyone is split up and we don't know the status report of anyone, not even Kerenai who we don't have secure communication with, second of all, all the Kamen Riders minus Gaim and Mach are cyborgs now, it was the only way to save your life Tomari*

*Understood, what's the plan?*

*That we still don't know since we have two very stubborn Cybertronians to deal with right now*

*Cybertronians but...*

*According to what Frenzy told us, some of them were actually captured and eventually a small portion managed to escape but that's all I know, of those that escaped a few of the cassettes managed to get to Japan, they don't know the status of the other escapees though*

*For now we need to make a plan, what about the other Riders?*

*That's the other issue right now, there are rumors that everyone is dead but we don't know that for sure, if the Cybertronians would just listen to us they would know we have secure communication with everyone minus Mach and Kerenai*

*For now I think I'm just going to go back to sleep, regain my strength*

*Okay Tomari, we'll update you when we can*

Just then Keisuke heard a voice in his head that he was _very_ glad to hear

*Soma Haruto to Jin Keisuke respond please, Soma Haruto to Jin Keisuke respond please*

*This is Jin Keisuke, I'm here, Tomari Shinnosuke, Hongo Takeshi and two Cybertronians are also with me, and don't ask questions about the Cybertronians right now that will have to be explained later, who all have you contacted so far?*

*You're the third person who's actually answered my mental summons, though fifth in the actual line, Kazami Shiro and Tendou Souji have also answered, however I didn't receive a response from Ichimonji Hayato and Kisaragi Gentaro, though you know full well that doesn't necessarily mean they are dead*

*Good point, for all we know they're simply unconscious right now*

*Exactly, tell the other two about this?*

*Once he's awake Tomari will know, for now only Hongo is awake*

*Understood, I'll pass on that you're alive to the other two and try and get in contact with a few others, can you do the same?*

*Not at the moment, besides it's probably best right now to only have one person making contact with everyone so as to make the confusion less pronounced*

*Okay will do*

Keisuke goes over to where Hongo and the Cybertronians were currently sitting and speaks up

*Hongo, Soma Haruto, Kazami Shiro and Tendou Souji are confirmed alive, Ichimonji Hayato and Kisaragi Gentaro are unconfirmed at the moment*

*And just how do you know this?*

*Mental communication with Soma Haruto, all cyborg Kamen Riders have mental communication with each other, for now Soma Haruto is the point man for communication to help prevent severe confusion*

*Oh, we should have listened to you guys when you said you had secure communication with the other Riders*

*Exactly*

*What about Kelsey?*

*We don't have secure communication with her or Mach so finding out about them will be a bit harder, especially finding out about Mach seeing as how he wasn't even in Japan at the time of the attack as far as we knew*

*Japan has split into camps as far as Hongo knows*

*Only for our area, we don't know if that's the case in other parts of Japan also*

*How long until you find out the status of everyone?*

*It could be a while*

*For now we need to get more supplies so as to fight back*

*Right, and maybe join forces with police camps if possible *

Meanwhile in another part of Japan Kelsey was with a group of mostly kids with a few adults and one police officer and they too were making plans to fight back, but since Kelsey didn't have a way to find out if the Kamen Riders had survived the fighting that day all they could do was make basic plans of protection and most of Kelsey's plans were approved, at least those said out loud, Kelsey also had a few plans in mind that she didn't mention because she _knew_ that they wouldn't be approved


	2. Chapter 2

*Look for now though we still need more supplies before we even _think_ about fighting against the enemy, even if it's currently just us simply protecting the camp*

*Like what?*

*More weapons for one, and more basic medical supplies for another, think about it fighting means getting hurt and we don't really have anything to take care of any injuries that might happen*

*Do you think...is there any possibility of other police officers surviving?*

*Yes, we may never find out if any Kamen Riders are alive but I know for a fact that there will be police officers and also military personnel who survived the initial wave of attacks*

*How could you possibly know that?*

*Simple, if the Kamen Riders were around during their fight they would have protected the police and military for one, and for another I helped make plans for all of Japan since I was going to be going into the military by order of the United States President for reasons I can't explain, however due to a special project by the government I also worked out of the offices of a few government agencies and one of them involved emergency planning in the event of an attack like what happened. I was allowed to help form procedures for just such an event and as such I _know_ what the police and military are supposed to do in just such an event*

*So you're saying that there's going to be some form of government and order once we regain our country?*

*Yes, and most likely even though the attacks happened suddenly there might be a form of government in America as well due to Continuity of Government that they have*

*But what we saw on the news a few years ago...*

*I know, I know, that was the entirety of government, at least...that's what everyone was led to believe*

*What do you mean?*

(Sighs) *I'm afraid I can't explain that in full, not only for security reasons but because in the intervening year or so there's a good chance that the American government really is truly gone now*

Suddenly Kelsey went off with only a handgun and returned a few minutes later obviously injured

*Kerenai you're bleeding*

*Knew that, however at least everyone is safe, and this is actually minor*

*Minor? I think you should reevaluate your meaning of minor, that wound looks like it went through your shoulder*

*Officer, you're talking to someone who's had five broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, a broken ankle and arm in one major incident, plus I have actually broken bones all over my body many times over the years of fighting against EDC training robots, I know major injuries and this through and through is not major*

*Okay, how did you not have serious internal organ damage with the severe damage with that one incident which sounds like you were crushed by a building?*

*That I am not going to explain, period*

*Fine, but if it happens again and I'm around you _will_ tell me*

*Fine that makes sense anyways*

*For now we do indeed need to make sure we have better medical supplies plus the supplies needed to take care of the kids*

*I know I am technically still a kid myself but if need I can go a few weeks without food and only have water every other day, it means I will be malnourished and slightly dehydrated but it's the only thing I can think of right now so that the younger kids aren't forced to do without*

*We'll talk about it again if it comes to it but for now we have enough supplies that we don't have to do that right now*

*Fine, but right now the kids are waking up and we have an agreement about serious talks around them*

*You're right, but we _are_ continuing this discussion later Kerenai*

*I know, but for now no depressing talk, and we always keep up the hope even if it means lying to them right now*

*When they find out they've been lied to they won't be happy with us*

*True, but right now they can't handle the possibility of no Kamen Riders alive, and we have to also give them hope that their families survived too since I found out most of the kids were separated in the chaos and are now technically orphans until we know otherwise*

*We can do that, for now let's make breakfast and then safer non dangerous plans*

*Works for me*

The group makes breakfast and then plans for how to make sure that the kids still get at least a basic education, and they also start making plans on how they would approach other nearby camps so that they could start coordinating teaching lessons for the kids, though they also knew that they would be coordinating attack plans whenever the kids weren't in hearing range

*Do we have to keep learning?*

*Yes, I know better than anyone the importance of education*

*Which means you'll be going to classes like we do*

*Actually all things considered she won't, she's seventeen and almost done with school anyways, as such we are considering her having completed her education and she will be helping the adults take care of you kids*

*That's not fair*

*True, but such is the way of life, if I was in America I would be old enough to join the military with parental permission and that's part of what they're taking into account since I should technically be an American citizen right now, but was granted asylum when America fell several years ago*

*How old were you when that happened anyways?*

*Fifteen, I lost my home when I was fifteen years old*

*Which means you haven't been home in almost three years*

*Exactly, I actually turned turned sixteen a few months after America was taken*

The group continued making safe plans around the kids and more dangerous plans whenever the kids weren't around when one day there was an attack on the camp and as usual there was a head count and that's when they realized that they were missing a person

*Kerenai isn't here*

*Which means she's either captured or dead*

*What will we tell the younger ones?*

*For now nothing serious, say that we got split up which is the truth and that she should be back soon*

*Okay that's what we'll do*

Meanwhile after Haruto made contact with Jin Keisuke he continued calling all the other Riders and made contact with everyone else except Sakurai Yuto, Godai Yusuke and Jo Shigeru and when that was established everyone started making plans alongside the Cybertronians because more than just a few cassettes had managed to escape and get to Japan and they were spread out amongst the Riders

*Jazz, think we can go after the power plant tonight?*

*Sorry Yuki, that's a bad idea this time*

*What for?*

*Because Nogami Quintessons have upped their patrols due to a special shipment of some kind, we're too small a force to safely attack*

*Fine Barricade you guys win, at least we can coordinate attacks between the groups since there are Riders in every group*

*True enough, anyone hear anything from Mach?*

*No, no one has received any word from him, or the other Riders we can't seem to get in contact with*

*Yuki, they'll be okay, Hayato is one half of the original double Rider combination while the others are all strong as well*

*I know, and Nogami, even if Sakurai was taken down he wouldn't have gone without a fight*

*I know and that's what gives me the most hope*

*What do you mean?*

*I mean that if he's gone, if he was killed in battle it wouldn't have been without a fight which means there are people alive because of him, they can't tell anyone because of how dangerous it is, they are probably alone and are remembering and mourning his death, but if he's gone he fought hard for survivors to escape and eventually tell his story, and that story will eventually reach us and when that happens...when that happens we will have confirmation of his death and an idea of just how many enemies he killed while he was being taken down as well*

*We Riders tend to do damage whenever we're fighting for people and we take down a _lot_ of enemies with us if we have to die, basically if Sakurai is gone he would have taken down at least a tenth of enemy forces if not more*

*Which means less enemies for us to have to fight in the future*

*Exactly, we also need to figure out how to get in contact with Kerenai, or find the camp she joined, but that's going to be hard*

*Maybe another Rider will find the camp*

*True enough*

The group decides to wait on attacking the power plant that night but they raided a food run instead knowing that it would be needed at several nearby locations

*Now to distribute the food*

*Agreed*

The group continues the small attacks. Meanwhile Kelsey had actually faked her death (though it was almost an actual kill) and infiltrated the group hoping to take down at least one section of the group that had taken down America and then invaded Japan in one fell swoop. She had also discovered the bodies of Ichimonji Hayato, Kisaragi Gentaro, Sakurai Yuto and Godai Yusuke, the body of Jo Shigeru was currently missing and as such neither side could confirm whether or not he was actually dead. She knew she would have to always kept her acts of sabotage small but effective knowing that she was always at risk of being discovered as the saboteur. All of the initial discoveries happened within two days of her infiltration

(Thinks) " _I really wish I could contact the other Riders find out who all is dead and who all is alive besides the ones I know for sure are dead, but I need to be careful, after all I sealed my abilities two days ago_ "

 _Two days earlier_

Kelsey woke up knowing that her body had healed enough for her to infiltrate the enemy and as such she also knew that her abilities would be too dangerous if a scan were to reveal them, as such for two hours she meditated and _carefully_ locked her powers away behind strong mental barriers that she had been taught as a kid, because while the ones who had unintentionally given her abilities had locked the powers away under her control through a special procedure so that she didn't have to worry about constantly wearing a necklace or worry that something would happen to whatever device was helping control her powers they had also explained that she needed to meditate and have mental barriers so that her powers didn't just slip out whenever she didn't want them to. She had then been told that there was a way to seal her powers away if she deemed it too dangerous for however long she wanted and she practiced the sealing method until she had perfected both fully sealing and quickly undoing the seal on her powers

"Okay the seal is done, now I can infiltrate the enemy easily, but I will still have to be careful and make sure to wear a good disguise seeing as how they probably think me dead right now, along with the camp"

 _Present_

Kelsey quickly makes sure she is working properly before she's punished with either a whipping session or a beating session

*Okay everyone is to stop now*

The group quickly eats a meal and then goes right back to work with Kelsey being one of the first to get back so as to cover for a slower eater due to vision troubles

*Get back to work everyone*

The group works through half the night and are finally allowed to rest, everyone wondering just how they still had energy to actually walk long enough to _get_ to their beds not knowing that Kelsey had modified the food everyone got every day so as to make sure they had the energy needed to get through the brutal work their captors had for them. She herself wasn't actually affected yet but she knew she had to fake it since she couldn't reveal her endurance training and she knew it, she also knew she would have to hide her nightmares and fortunately she also had practice at that as well, but she also knew that eventually she would be caught and as such she was always preparing for that day knowing it could come at any time

*Lights out!*

As soon as the lights were out everyone but Kelsey was asleep, and the only reason why she wasn't immediately asleep was because she had been assigned the role of medic and one of the workers had gotten a fever and was forced to work through the fever with pain relievers and as such she was allowed to do a quick check to see if the fever had gone down any or if the person needed more medications and lucky the worst of the fever was over, but she knew she would be keeping a close eye on the person for the next few days just in case of lingering effects that were not yet obvious

*How is he?*

*Good, no need for medicine tonight*

*Fine, lights out*

*Understood*

Kelsey immediately went to sleep and was ready for work when the rest of the group was woken up, though she acted bleary eyed until after the caffeine in the coffee had a chance to work into her system knowing that she could never reveal her training. This started a new routine when one day she received a surprise that she wasn't expecting and neither was the person that surprised her

*Kosuke Nito what are you doing here?*

*Kerenai I was about to ask the same thing, we found the camp you were at and they reported you missing and most likely dead, they don't know our Rider status by the way*

*I decided to do a plan they weren't aware of since I knew they wouldn't have approved, I went undercover a month ago to do damage*

*Same here only I made the decision two days ago*

*Well you're late*

*I know, by the way I have a surprise for you, your Cybertronian family is alive, at least some of them are*

*How?*

*I'll tell you the story later, right now though I have to inform people of your survival* (mental) *guys, I just made contact with Kelsey Kerenai, she's alive and healthy as far as I know and I have also informed her about her family, she's been undercover for a month by the way through her own secret plans*

He gets the mental acknowledgment he was looking for and then the two of them started coordinating plans to bring down their current section of slaves when suddenly they were transferred to different work sites and Kelsey knew that there was a good possibility of discovery and now torture not knowing the reason why they were being transferred wasn't because the two had been discovered and split up but because due to the site being shut down there simply wasn't space for both of them in their new locations since the two sites were pretty small having only just gotten started


	3. Chapter 3

*Since you were just transferred today you don't start work until tomorrow, for now we are taking you to your bunk assignments and going over the rules for this place*

Suddenly they heard gunfire and were forced into a small area for two hours, when their captors finally returned they were told that there had been a minor insurgence but it was quickly taken care of not knowing that what had really happened was the Japanese Self Defense Force members that were free and had gotten the specialized training from Kelsey had staged an attack on the facility as a distraction for another attack not far from their location. The group that had been specially trained in a lost Cybertronian weapon had from the beginning been the most effective fighters out there and best supplied. They had also discovered the survival of Cybertronians pretty quickly due to the fact that they had run into two that had been in desperate need of care and were in stasis mode for survival, but once the two had been given gas and their engines taken care of they had revealed themselves to the soldiers and had been staging small scale attacks ever since

*Did it work?*

*Looks like it did, we can't actually help these people right now*

*I know, doesn't mean I have to like it*

*True, but we have to be careful and methodical about how we free Japan because if you guys are taken down then we have no hope of freeing America eventually*

*Let's just hope the Japanese people aren't too broken by the time they're free to fight for America*

*True, but they might still have hope if there are Kamen Riders actually alive but in hiding*

*They would know when to reveal themselves wouldn't they?*

*Yes they would, we'll find out the truth eventually and hopefully the Kamen Riders will help lead the charge in the fight for America once Japan is free*

*If any are alive they might because I heard a rumor that you guys had an unofficial alliance*

*That's actually the truth we did indeed have an unofficial alliance and will once again hopefully once Japan is free and we find that there are Kamen Riders still alive*

While the Cybertronian group with the Japanese military were making further plans in yet another part of Japan Murasame Ryo, Minami Kotaro, Tsugami Shoichi and Kadoya Tsukasa were making plans to take down a major power plant and ultimately succeeded, though it was hard work ultimately all the separate Kamen Rider groups did more damage then any other resistant group combined minus the military due to either also have Cybertronians with them or the simple fact that as Kamen Riders they didn't allow themselves to give up hope. Yes they were still basically in small camps that were starting to unite to form resistance cells, and yes things were still pretty bleak with concentration camps but otherwise though they had yet to reveal their Rider identity the Kamen Riders gave hope to those with them by never giving up hope themselves

*So, are there any plans to attack a concentration camp?*

*Not yet, first the last attack by a group with suspiciously familiar weapons failed, and that could have been bad for the camp they attacked, secondly we just did an attack and while we sometimes do consecutive attacks it's not a good idea this time due to injuries sustained in the last attack*

*You win*

*Thought I might, Kaito how's Philip?*

Kaito doesn't verbally answer though instead he switches to mental communication so as to keep the civilian part of the group from suspecting who they were

*No idea, and I can't ask Shotaro right now because there's a good chance I could kill him*

*Oh?*

*Yeah, he just told me five minutes ago that he felt what had happened to Philip but is unable to be of help and doesn't want any distractions while he's helping take care of some sort of facility*

Kaito then gives a verbal answer so as to make the civilians not wonder about the occasional silence that was Kamen Rider communication seeing as how it only lasted a brief moment

*He might simply be exhausted but I can't really tell right now seeing as how I wasn't even on the attack group this time*

*Okay best let him sleep and then hope it's nothing too serious*

Fortunately it turned out that it was a simple case of exhaustion for Philip because he had done research and then fought for a good period as himself and he was still not as physically strong as Shotaro, especially not without revealing himself as a Kamen Rider which everyone agreed was a bad idea at the moment

*Good morning Philip, have something to tell us?*

*Sorry, didn't mean to scare you, but you know I am physically weaker than most people, and I stayed up late studying the maps the night before battle as well*

*Understood, this happens again and we're making sure you get a full night's rest every night understood?*

*Completely*

Meanwhile Kelsey was regretting her decision to seal off her powers even though at the same time she knew it was the only way to save her life due to the fact that she was really, really tempted to break the seal to destroy the current camp she was in, however since she knew that her powers being sealed was the only reason she wasn't discovered yet she kept the seal intact but she was as always prepared to break the seal at a moments notice if she was the one discovered to have been doing all the sabotage that was going on

"With Nigo, Kuuga, Fourze, and Zeronos definitely dead and Stronger missing and most likely there are fewer people to take up the fight, however at the same time my family is actually alive" (sighs) "I wish I knew what to do in regards to my powers because I really shouldn't reveal them yet at the same time I am getting really tired of this prison"

Kelsey made sure that while she was thinking about the past three months she kept up her work pace until she saw an opportunity to do minor sabotage knowing that eventually she would have to do something bigger that would risk discovery, but she also knew that she had to risk discovery at some point so as to finally start actually doing damage to the ones who had brought down America a few years earlier and was now in control of Japan, even if it wasn't full control since she now knew about resistance cells. Once she was done with the sabotage she deliberately spoke in Cybertronian knowing that no one would understand her and reveal what happened to those who were controlling the camp in case of sympathizers wanting to ease their suffering

*There, now this machine will break, though I know for a fact that eventually I will have to go big, probably by bombing something and being caught for it, but I have to do my part in the fight somehow*

The next day the machine broke as she expected it to delaying the weapons that were being made, she also for the first time saw Shijima Gou in person instead of just seeing him in a picture. Back when Gou had communicated that things were starting to go down hill for the rest of the world he didn't mention the fact that the country he had just escaped with help had been put under alien control so as to keep the other Riders from finding out just how fast a grip the aliens were gaining on the world. He managed to keep away from the enemy just long enough to help establish an underground group in Great Britain for when the British government had no choice but to surrender and that's when he was discovered and taken back to Japan by the aliens since they were doing their best to keep people with the same language together as much as possible depending on location. The reason Gou was transferred to Japan though that first day wasn't because he was too far but because he had fought them in his human form for as long as possible before getting too tired to continue the fight having instinctively known that it was best to keep his Kamen Rider identity a secret

*Shijima Gou, it's Kelsey Kerenai*

*Kerenai...what's the current situation?*

*Not now, now is work, I will tell you at a better time*

*Understood*

Once they were on break and in a quiet area Kelsey gave Gou as much information as she could about his fellow Riders and the fact that the Cybertronians were in fact not completely dead as previously reported but were instead prisoners if they hadn't managed to escape from their captors

*That's good to hear actually*

*No kidding, it's very good to hear some of my family is alive and free*

*Family? Oh right I forgot Kiriko mentioned that in one of her letters*

*Quick question, what all did Kiriko or the other Riders tell you about me?*

*Everything they were allowed to via secure messages*

*Okay, just checking what you knew in case we get a chance*

*Right*

*By the way I sealed off certain abilities*

*Understood, keeping your identity as secret as possible until no other choice?*

*Exactly*

*Did the same thing in Britain*

*How did _that_ get by security checks?*

*You'll see*

*Fine, hope it's when we're free and not because we have to fight our way to freedom*

*True enough*

In Hakodate OOO, Birth, Proto-birth, Meteor, Skyrider were trying to work out how to make their group self sufficient enough for them to leave and get to Tokyo for the major Rider meeting

*So how are we going to do this?*

*I think we can place Munakata in charge and then figure out passage to Oma and then go from there*

*Works for us*

It would take them two weeks but their plan worked, meanwhile ZX, Black/RX, Decade and Agito used Decade's form of traveling to get to Tokyo as did the group with Diend

*So how did you guys get here so fast?*

*Decade, you?*

*Diend*

*Hey Tsukasa*

*Hey Daiki*

*Who all are we waiting on?*

*Wizard and his group, Ichigo and his group, and Riderman and his group*

*How are they getting here?*

*No idea*

It would turn out that Wizard got his group through via magic, though that completely knocked him out cold afterwords, Ichigo and his group were already in Tokyo and as for Riderman and his group through _very_ careful planning the Cybertronians managed to be their transport

*Looks like everyone is here then*

*Not quite, Kosuke isn't here, I know he's alive but other than that he isn't telling me anything*

*Still haven't managed to get in contact with the others than?*

*No need, remember?*

*Oh I forgot about that*

What they were talking about was the fact that right before Kelsey and Kosuke were separated she managed to tell him about the dead and presumed dead Riders and as such he passed on that message to everyone else


	4. Chapter 4

*What about Gou?*

*We haven't heard from him either, but since we don't have communication with Gou it would be hard anyways*

*True enough*

*So how did Haruto managed to get everyone here?*

*A combination of teleport magic and his underworld friend Dragon*

*Ah, thus he probably passed out right after everyone arrived safely*

*Exactly, how did the Cybertronians manage to get here so discreetly?*

* _That_ was complicated planning and a few close calls*

*So quick question, are the groups starting to gather in the areas you were in?*

*Yes, what about you guys Ichigo?*

*Still pretty separate, but some are coming together, but still staying small, speaking of which we need to make a decision ourselves about that*

*True, do we split up again or stay together making this a huge target*

*We also need to decide if we're going to reveal ourselves now*

*Actually...*

*What is it Terui?*

*I think it best if it's left up to our discretion due to the fact that we can never predict just how a battle will go, we've been able to hide so far but as the fighting continues I doubt we'll be able to continue to keep the secret. At the same time however some battles might be better for the reveal than others*

*I agree, how about everyone else?*

Everyone ultimately agrees and then once Haruto was awake he tries to get in contact with Nito again, because while they knew Kelsey was working undercover they didn't realize that Kosuke hadn't managed to actually escape the camp like the plan was. Kosuke had originally been captured as part of a plan to gather first hand intelligence about the camp so that at a later time the other Riders could safely attack, unfortunately things went wrong and Kosuke didn't get a chance to escape when he and Kelsey were once again separated. However Haruto only managed to get a status update on the fact that he was alive

*Still nothing from Kosuke?*

*None, the Cybertronians?*

*Talking in their own language right now trying to decide who goes where if we split up*

*Which is probably something we should decide now isn't it?*

*Yeah, let's get everyone together*

And so to any outsiders that might have managed to sneak into the camp it looked like a bunch of vehicles and people enjoying each other's company but in reality the Kamen Rider's were having the quietest argument ever in the world via their mental communication abilities about splitting up now that they were finally together again

*I still don't think that's the greatest idea*

*We don't exactly have much choice but to split up*

*Fine, how are we going to split up then?*

*Philip and I aren't being separated again, changing into W might work separated but we don't like it and what happened last time could happen again and I am the only person able to stop him from working himself into exhaustion. I know everyone has gotten closer through Kerenai but you guys minus Terui still don't know him like I do and even then Terui wasn't there for Begins Night and as such doesn't have quite the same connection to him as I do*

It took a little longer but finally everyone was agreed on the fact that they were splitting into two groups and who was in each of said groups

*So who's telling the Cybertronians the different groups?*

*As the first Kamen Rider I will*

*Hopefully they have figured out how they're going to split as well*

*Only one way to find out*

Ichigo told the Cybertronians how they were going to split up and found out that the robots had also figured out how they were going to split up too according to what the Rider's had decided and as such one groups actually stayed in Tokyo where the enemy was the most active while the rest went to Sapporo to do what they could there

*So it's time for active fighting then?*

*Yes, we still can't get in contact with Nito but we have no choice now but to start actually fighting back because we need to free Japan and then America, if other countries have fallen once America is freed the enemy will realize just how strong we have gotten and might actually be smart enough to surrender and leave Earth*

*Sure about that Galvatron?*

*No but it's the best idea we have*

*And just how are you alive and the Primes not anyways?*

*Actually the Primes might be alive but they were taken off planet and those on Cybertron have long had orders regarding lost communication, considering how long it's been since then if orders were properly obeyed Cybertron is an empty planet*

*Either way at least the Cybertronians still have at least one leader alive to lead them once we free Earth, now then what are we going to attack first?*

With that the group starts planning their first attack hoping to coordinate with a smaller resistance force in the area knowing how hard that would be. Meanwhile Kelsey and Gou were still keeping themselves hidden by obeying the orders of their captors and making sure to make small calculated attacks by destroying minor systems that would be repaired within hours, the maximum repair time that they would allow was a full day, but Kelsey knew that eventually they would have to go big and potentially reveal themselves but she also didn't know when that would be though she felt it wasn't yet time

*So what's the plan for today?*

*Do nothing but what we're assigned, we've been too active lately, and while I don't know exactly when we're supposed to reveal ourselves I think it's still a bit early to even try, let's wait and see if we can't get outside information first before we do anything more serious than what we've been doing*

*Okay you know the enemy best*

*Hey you've been fighting them too you know*

*True, but while I may have fought them in Britain it's almost like they're different here in Japan*

*We need to have a talk at some point about that then*

The two would ultimately never get a chance to talk about the differences because soon afterwords the camp was turned into a fighting concentration camp where it was kill or be killed and that's when Kelsey knew she and Gou would have to up their game and reveal themselves but first she decided to bring back a few tricks her family had taught her about faking an opponents death if needed _without_ her powers. The reason they had taught her how to do so was because they knew that there was a possibility that Kelsey wouldn't be able to use her powers for whatever reason and as such made sure that she knew how to fight without them and also how to get her opponents out of a dangerous situation alive while still looking like they've been killed. She knew though that using those tricks were going to be tricky without ousting herself with her fighting style, but she figured she might have a way, it was Gou who was at more risk of being revealed in the fights and both knew it too

*So basically the plan is to make it up as we go?*

*Pretty much, I know a place on the outside that we can send people to*

*With massive destruction?*

*It's underground, literally, which means it would have survived the destruction of the invasion and what's more when I found out that the Kamen Riders are telepathic with each other due to being cyborgs I incorporated that into the location. All the people have to do is push a button and a message will be sent to any surviving Riders in the area to be moved to a safer location, and with at least some of my family also alive that increases the chances of civilian survival*

*Fine, think you can keep yourself from being discovered through fighting?*

*It'll be tricky but doable, you?*

*Might be a little more difficult for me since I'm sure that your family taught you well before...well you know*

*I do indeed know what you are talking about and you're right they did teach me a few things about the current situation we find ourselves in, doesn't mean it won't be difficult depending on circumstances*

*True enough, are you prepared for what can happen should you be forced to reveal yourself?*

*Are you?*

*I think so*

*Same here, but we won't know for sure until it happens*

*Point, it's basically a wait and see situation isn't it?*

*Oh yeah, most definitely*

The two were some of the first to begin the daily fights and initially Gou couldn't figure out a way of taking out his opponent without actually killing them while Kelsey couldn't pass on her location discreetly, but eventually with time and patience Gou and Kelsey mastered the fights well enough to not only fake their opponents deaths but to also pass on the location that Kelsey had designed when she had been in deep mourning of the loss of her family and country and which had been modified once she discovered the telepathic communication abilities of the cyborg Riders

*I just realized something big, we never agreed if what we can truly do is last resort or not*

*Oh yeah, that's kind of important now that I think about it...last resort, definitely last resort, but once we do last resort I want answers on how you have kept your last resort safe the entire time*

*Oh you'll get it, and it will probably surprise you too*

*So what's the plan for tomorrow?*

*Well I was thinking doing some major damage to the generator*

*That's right, you don't have a fight tomorrow...okay let's do it, I will try and help you set up one of my special bombs and then make sure I am there for my first scheduled fight, set it off for while I am supposed to be fighting so as to create more chaos*

*Okay, let's just hope I am not discovered before then*

*Good point, well all we can do is wait and see*

*True enough*

The next day things went well, until the Kamen Rider/Cybertron alliance decided to attack at the same time that Gou was supposed to set off the bombs which meant the two had to improvise in regards the escape plan

*Gou! I think it's time for last resort*

*Agreed, how long for you?*

*Instantly*

*Okay works for me, do it now*

*Done...you?*

Gou puts on the belt and calls out a familiar cry to the enemy

*Henshin!*

The belt then basically talks

*Signal bike, Rider! Chaser!*

The enemy had an obvious mad face and the voice simply confirmed just how mad they were because they basically _growled_ when they spoke of what Gou had become

*Kamen Rider*

*That's not all you're getting either, Arranyan swords*

Swords appeared in both her hands all of a sudden and that's when the enemy realized just who they had kept prisoner all these months and also growled out her last name

*Kerenai*

*Exactly I deliberately kept hidden waiting for this day*

With that the fight resumed in earnest and amazingly Kelsey and Gou managed to have a conversation while fighting

*Gou two questions*

*What is it?*

*Can you and Chase switch control over the Rider form like Drive and Belt did?*

*Not exactly like that but close enough yes*

* _And_ have you keep awareness of everything that goes on while Chase is essentially in command?*

*Yes, tested it in Britain with cops who managed to figure out my identity before fighting began*

*I need explanations about that later, for now I need to speak with Chase*

The switch was instant

*What is it?*

*Can you combine your weapon attack with mine?*

*Should be able to*

*Good, now then we have to have perfect timing because otherwise there could be backlash that could hurt us or it simply won't work*

*On your signal then*

Unfortunately the attack fails and the two continue fighting when suddenly Gou in Chaser form lost the ax and as such Kelsey quickly formed him a new one

*Chaser!*

Gou looks and catches the ax and the two continue fighting when all of a sudden they were forced to stop due to being surrounded and Kelsey low on power

*Do you surrender?*

*I give up*

*Same here*

The two are separated and essentially used as punching bags for a bit before being left alone for a few days while their captors decided where to send them since they were an obvious threat


	5. Chapter 5

*So it's decided?*

*Yep, and since we sealed off her abilities and took his belt away the two shouldn't be any threat so a light escort only*

*True enough, she may have fought well in the ring but she was still weaker than if she had kept up her training*

And so Kelsey and Gou were put in transport vehicles to be taken to a facility that specialized in actual torture of people. The thing was the group was very, very stupid to only have a light guard on the two of them because they didn't know it but even in her deepest grief the Kamen Riders kept Kelsey's skills up whenever possible. They forced her to obey the rules about the training robots but they had her fight them instead and also worked to keep up other skills she had been taught by her family and as such she was much stronger than she acted so as to let the enemy bring down their guard. As for Gou even though they knew that he was a Kamen Rider and as such separated him from his belt they were stupid not to think he hadn't prepared himself to fight without his belt and also think up ways to steal the belt back. Due to their captors stupidity there were only six guards in total and Kelsey and Gou knew they could use that to their advantage. Once they were at a certain point Kelsey and Gou escaped their bonds and fought back regaining the belt and Kelsey had use of her powers once the cuffs were off

*Let's go*

*Right*

The two run and Kelsey leads Gou to the location she had sent everyone she had fought to

*This place has definitely seen better days*

*Yes it has, but like I told you before the actual locations is still safe, come on I'll show you what I'm talking about*

The two go to a door in the destroyed building and there are steps there that no one knew about and once down the stairs Gou finally saw what Kelsey had told him about the location, it did indeed have a special button to alert the Kamen Riders about the fact that there were people there, but the place was also designed to hold two to five people for at least six months at need

*So you definitely planned ahead*

*Considering everything going on at the time I felt it was best to make sure this place was stocked with supplies just in case. I even checked food and water every few months until Japan was taken over, since I haven't been here since then I have no clue if the food is still edible or not*

*Either way water is still good*

*True enough, and if there's water there's a way to search for food, now then press the button and then all we can do is wait and hope that a Kamen Rider is nearby to get our signal*

*True, can't wait to see my fellow Rider's again*

*Especially Drive?*

*Exactly*

*When we're with the other Riders are you going to explain the belt?*

*Yes, best to explain everything all at once instead of explaining things multiple times*

*Makes sense actually, well for now we are exhausted so we should get some rest, don't worry we'll be alerted when someone comes to this location, I made sure of it*

*Fine I won't deny that I'm tired*

Before they lie down though they hear a sound and Kelsey instantly forms a staff with her powers, when they check the noise they discover that it was made by a cat

*Okay we are definitely too alert right now, I was ready to kill a cat...with a staff*

*At least you have a recognized weapon Kerenai and if it was something actually dangerous could defend us considering my current weapon of choice*

Kelsey looks only to discover that Gou had grabbed the closest thing to him which happened to be spatulas left out

*You didn't even grab skillets that can be used as weapons*

*Nope just spatulas*

*At least there are skillets nearby that you could have switched your spatulas out for in easy reach*

*True, but you would still be alone for a few moments, and considering our current physical and mental state those moments might have proven extremely dangerous*

*I know, now then there are actual weapons, basic true but weapons, available over here*

Kelsey goes to where physical weapons were and picks the staff once more while Gou goes for a sword that was available seeing as how it was the closest weapon available to an ax. Once they were armed Kelsey would actually fall asleep first with Gou noticing that she slept with the staff directly across her body while he set the sword to the side, because while it would have been safe to sleep with the sword thanks to the sheath he figured that he could unsheath it fast enough to not matter much

*Chase, you're on alert just in case her alert fails because of how long she hasn't been here*

*Fine by me, how should I wake you?*

*Stay in the belt and shout as loud as you can, Kerenai needs to know as well*

*Understood*

With that done Gou also falls quickly asleep. Three hours later both were up to the sound of alarms with Kelsey actually getting in a blow before she's stopped by the person grabbing the staff and coming out of the shadows

*Kelsey, enough*

*Sorry Takumi, wasn't sure if it was good guys or bad guys due to how the lighting works*

*Figured as much, and by the way good job remembering the permission you've had for a long time now, might have called you on it otherwise*

*Don't expect it to last though, you know how I am about that permission*

*We know, now then come on I need to lead you to the rest of the group*

The two are taken to where the group was and before they are even fully inside there's a happy reunion between Gou, Shinnosuke and Kiriko

*Gou it's good to see you alive, after we lost contact...*

*I know, sorry sis*

*At least you're okay*

*By the way Takumi there's been a run*

*When?*

*A few minutes after you left due to the alert*

*Okay who all went?*

*The robot leader, Riderman, Decade, Meteor and Black/RX*

*With that small a team it has to be a supply run*

*Exactly, they noticed we needed more supplies if people were going to be coming into the group even if only temporarily*

*Okay, we're going to take them to the control room*

*Good idea*

The two are taken further down into the ground and started by talking to a few Riders, but as soon as Kelsey saw the cars she started speaking in a language that no one recognized but suddenly the vehicles spoke back

*It's good to see you guys alive, when I thought you were dead...*

*We're sorry you had to go through that Kelsey, and it's good to see you alive too*

*Who here has the highest rank after the Primes and Galvatron besides me, by the way we need to have a serious talk about that, that can handle things?*

*Guess that's me*

*Okay, now then we need to make plans but first why do I have the highest rank in the group after the leaders?*

*In case the very situation you lived out a few years ago ever happened, if we were ever taken out Earth needed someone with authority who knew us and our policies best*

*And why wasn't it an EDC officer then?*

*They were and technically still are in the pecking order, but once we adopted you that authority transferred over to you and made you the highest ranking human in our forces*

*Fine, just wondered was all*

*Figured as much*

*Wait, what about Marcus?*

*Since he was seventeen at the time of their deaths he was allowed to become an emancipated minor and from there he joined the military by his own decision*

*So he was part of the family yet at the same time not*

*Exactly, and you should know that he actually asked us before asking the courts about the possibility of becoming an emancipated minor to see how we felt and what that would mean for you and him being siblings*

*Oh, so valid question are either of the Primes or Galvatron still alive?*

*Galvatron for sure is still alive, he's the one who went on the supply run, as for the Primes we don't know about them*

*Understood*

Kelsey then started helping make plans when suddenly she hit Hibiki in the right shoulder with a blade that instantly disappears

*What's wrong Kelsey?*

*Simple really, you're not the normal Hibiki*

*What do you mean?*

*So no one else realized that he was being controlled by something in his shoulder?*

*Wait, that explains some of our battle losses doesn't it?*

*Yes it does, now then Hibiki is still not completely back to normal but at least now he's no longer a hidden spy*

*What do you mean I'm not back to normal?*

*Simple, the control the enemy has over you isn't completely undone yet, but it will be soon enough*

*How so?*

*Well...you're not going to be too happy with what I have to do to help you*

*What do you?...that's...cheating...Kelsey*

Hibiki passes out due to the fact that Kelsey had punched him in the stomach and enhanced the blow with her powers to help knock him out. Something that Kelsey had learned she could do shortly before everything fell apart and Japan fell was that since the Riders were considered secondary controllers able to handle her weapons and given the authority to bring her down if necessary she could also do the opposite, basically while the Riders can stop her she could also stop them at need and also handle any enemy control they might be under, though with them being cyborgs it was a bit trickier making her powers work on them but doable

*Sorry Hibiki, only way*

Kelsey puts her hand on his forehead and speaks what she does aloud so that the other Riders understood what she was doing

*Arranyan mind purification*

As soon as she said those words she too was unconscious and everyone knew that there was no waking them up until whatever Kelsey was doing was over with so they set their minds to simply keeping an eye on things so as to keep them safe in their unconscious state due to just how dangerous the current enemy was

*So let's hope she can handle whatever is controlling Hibiki quickly*

*Agreed*

*By the way, this is for when we finally free Japan and start coordinating with the rest of the world, just what languages does she know anyways?*

*Naturally she's fluent in English, Japanese and Cybertronian*

*Naturally*

*In knowledge order her languages are English, Spanish, Russian, Japanese, French, American Sign Language and Cybertronian for fluency, she's competent in Arabic, Czech, Chinese, Hindi and Italian which means she can communicate with minor difficulty in the countries that speak those languages and she can only ask for directions and an interpreter in Greek, Portuguese, and Swedish and that's it*

*Better than most of us*

*True, but it's a bit annoying that everyone thinks that just because she lived with us most of her life means she knows all the languages in the world when that simply isn't the case*

*Bet she focused on primary allies and the countries closest to America for language focus*

*That's true, plus since there are slight differences between French in France and Canada she actually took the time to learn those differences as well, though since it was basically the same language she had a very easy time learning the minor differences that she would need depending on which country she was talking to*

*So how long will this take?*

*No idea, this is the first that we've heard of this ability*

*So it's basically a wait and see kind of thing*

*Exactly*

Two hours later Kelsey wakes up and immediately gets sick due to a side effect of what she had done

*Hibiki will be okay now, but will remain unconscious for about another hour, this is because while I helped him purge the mind control he still has...issues to work out in his mind*

*What made you sick?*

*Side effect I think, definitely not going to be doing more than lying here for a bit longer due to dizziness*

*That's right I forgot that if you got dizzy enough you became physically ill for a little bit*

*Exactly, as soon as I opened my eyes I was so dizzy I was sick, by the way where are the remaining Riders?*

*Those not here besides Kosuke are in Sapporo*

*Why are they in Sapporo?*

*To take care of a few things before we're truly a group again, on the way here some of us heard about an issue in Sapporo that we decided was a priority to get taken care of so some of the group went to Sapporo*

*Once that's done everyone will actually be together again?*

*Yes, minus those killed*

*Stronger and Deneb are missing though*

*Wait, how did you figure out Deneb wasn't with Zeronos when he was killed?*

*It was tricky but I figured it out eventually*

*Oh by the way I just thought of a language you robots forgot Kerenai knows, when I was fighting once shortly after America fell she spoke to aliens in a language I didn't understand*

*That's right she's fluent in the intergalactic language as well*

*How are you fluent in so many languages?*

*Hey I'm only fluent in eight languages, granted that's more than most people but there are those that are fluent in even more languages then me, few and far between as they are*

*Either way you have fluency in languages that might be needed later*

*True, Riders you're about to be unable to understand me again, I need private conversation with my family*

With that she smoothly transitions to Cybertronian

*Jazz when Galvatron gets back...which I think he should have been back by now I need to talk to him about an incident while I was captive*

*Can we listen in or is it leader only?*

*Leader only I'm afraid, but only because I need his advice in regards if I should tell everyone here or not*

*That makes sense then, why did you need to speak Cybertronian though*

*Two reasons, first off I missed speaking this language and second of all if the Riders knew about the fact that I was involved in an incident they would insist on being part of the meeting seeing as how they are pretty protective of me*

*Started with Kuuga and finished with all of them after America was taken down didn't it?*

*Exactly, you guys know confirmed Rider deaths right?*

*Yes they told us, we had our own private memorial when we found out, after all he was with us for a few years before returning home*

*Exactly and that bonds you in a way*

An hour later the group that had gone out for supplies finally returned having explained that they were forced to lay low for a few hours due to a patrol in the area they had been in that they hadn't expected and while the Rider's would have had secure communication to inform the main group they decided not to just in case trouble had shown up at base as well

*Okay two things, first off I need to talk to you Galvatron about something later, second of all Gou you need to explain whatever is going on with that belt that acts like Mr. Belt*

*Call me Krim and what do you mean Kelsey?*

*She means this Krim*

Gou puts the signal bike he was holding into the belt but doesn't do his usual call and from the belt they all hear Chase's voice for the first time since he was killed

*Gou and I modified this belt so that I could talk through the belt or through him whenever he uses my signal bike since we can't currently form me a new body*

*Okay explanation time you two*

And so for the next half hour they explain how Gou finally managed to repair the signal bike, the belt and how Chase had made himself aware, but he couldn't communicate until one day Chase managed to hack a computer and together he and Gou modified the belt he had on him so that it was like Krim but there were differences. For one thing it was all Gou in physical battles even if there was a switch Gou was the controller of the body while Chase was the talker, plus Gou now had to actually say the phrase for the transformation to happen since otherwise it would just be Chase using the belt to talk, they did also mention they were working on getting Chase his own body again but that it was slow going at the moment. Another difference that hadn't been noticed until recently was the fact that Chase could use his old abilities to a limited point to hide himself and the belt unlike Krim who wasn't able to do so


	6. Chapter 6

*So _that's_ how your belt passed through the check point while any weapons I ever had never got through*

*Exactly, it was Chase protecting himself and me all at the same time*

*It all makes sense now, Kerenai you said you needed to talk to me?*

*Yes Galvatron I do*

And so Kelsey and Galvatron go to a private area and to make sure no one but the other Cybertronians knew what she was talking about the two talked about an incident that she was involved in while captive in Cybertronian because everyone there knew that the Riders were pretty protective of Kelsey and with the fact that the group was currently still split up, though not as badly as before, the protectiveness was ten times as bad

*So what exactly were you involved in that the Riders shouldn't know about?*

*Gou doesn't know this because I kept it from him but due to the fact that I was essentially the camp medic before and after he arrived I sometimes witnessed secret fights when the camp turned into a fighting camp, turns out some of the fights were rigged and some prisoners were deliberately drugged to make them stronger while others were systematically tortured to make them weaker while at the same time I was forced to make sure that they didn't look like they had been tortured. I also saw our captors doing something to a machine once but since I don't know what that machine was designed to do I have no clue what they did or how they changed said machine*

*They would go after you harder because you know the secrets behind the fighting ring don't you?*

*Yes they would, and if I am ever captured again I would most likely be tortured worse than normal, especially if they ever suspect that I told the secret to someone I met on the outside while I had my freedom due to escape*

*And you don't want the Riders to know that just in case*

*Exactly, not to mention the fact that they don't know my plans to protect them as much as possible by making myself the biggest target and forcing them to leave me behind if it comes to it*

*You do know just how impossible that's going to be don't you?*

*Doesn't mean I won't give it a good try*

They get back to the main group and Inui speaks up

*Just heard from Daiki, the issue in Sapporo has finally been resolved, plus as a bonus they're bringing back Kosuke with them*

*Wonder where they had taken him when we got separated*

*Yeah, him being in Sapporo was actually a good thing it turned out*

*Oh?*

*Yep, he helped them defeat the main camp there, now the primary focus is Tokyo though there will still be groups all over Japan until we defeat them*

*True enough, but for now it will be good to have everyone together again*

*Yes it will be*

Five minutes later the group that had gone to Sapporo was in the main base

*Kosuke it's good to see you again*

*Same here Kerenai, I knew you were alive but other than that...*

*Yeah I know, at least you had that much though*

*So you didn't hear about me once we were separated?*

*Nope, and then there's the fact that I was involved in a fighting ring*

*I think the main reason they told me about you was to gloat over how they kept us separated and unable to make plans not knowing that we could do that just as easily apart as when we were together*

*True enough, now then there's something you guys should know Galvatron*

*What's that?*

*A Cybertronian weapon was found shortly before Japan fell and as the only person with authority there I gave the Japanese government my decision on the weapon, we were to use it to free America and then it was to be destroyed, only you or the Primes can override that order now as you well know*

*What about the current situation?*

*Hopefully they assumed correctly that I would allow the weapon to be used to free Japan and then free America, either way though the weapon is going to be destroyed once America is free unless you counteract those orders that I gave*

*So who is using the weapon?*

*The Japanese military, but only if they passed the tests I left behind for the instructors if anything happened to me, and considering I was captured before the training was completed they would have found the training manual in my room that I deliberately left in a place they could find it in*

*Okay they're trained then*

*Yep, even have new standard issued side arms given to them since the weapon they were being trained on was much more powerful than what they were used to*

*Oh?*

*Yep, the side arm was at least ten times as powerful as the weapon they were being trained on, which means they got trained with stages of weapons, and they were starting out going from human based weaponry to Cybertronian based weaponry which means that overall the weapon they were being trained on was at least twenty times more powerful than what they were initially used to*

*That's a powerful weapon if you had to stage the weapons so that they could get used to the main weapon you were training them for*

*Exactly*

*For now though it's getting late and all of us need sleep*

*Fine, though I was wondering if some of my family couldn't figure out a way to give Chase his own body again*

*We'll do our best since we have different sleep requirements than you guys do, but remember Kelsey we do need rest*

*I know that, I meant over the course of several days or weeks, if it takes a couple of months then it takes a couple of months but it should only take a few weeks all things considered*

*Sorry Kelsey I am way past recharge time*

*How much Prowl?*

*Um...*

* _How...much_?*

*Two weeks*

Kelsey doesn't even manage to speak she's that angry instead she growls a very dog like low growl and jumps towards him with a fist ready but she's stopped by Thundercracker only because of the fact that Ratchet up and sedated Prowl having heard just how long he had gone without proper sleep and as such she was heading for a wall which would hurt her despite all her training. Unfortunately she is so blindly mad at Prowl she doesn't even seem to realize that she hasn't hit her target or why she was being stopped, as such Ratchet gave her a light sedative as well which knocked her out cold

*Geez I haven't seen her that mad in ages*

*I know, the last time she got that mad was when Punch and Barricade did that really, really stupid move to escape that group with her as witness when she was ten*

*That's right, Punch became CounterPunch and declared that he was restarting the Decepticons as they were before they joined forces with the Autobots and became peaceful and started the mock fight with Barricade in order to force their captors to try and separate them*

*Unfortunately we never explained that as one of our contingency escape plans to Kelsey, seeing as how we were waiting until she was twelve so that she had a better idea about weapons at that time*

*If it was already planned why was it such a stupid move?*

*Easy Minami, because they not only used a prearranged plan they also went a bit further and used a new plan of escape called inviting others to join the cause each of them were trying to fight for which wasn't part of the plan and could have brought about trouble in the form of a riot*

*Oh, that was pretty stupid, and dangerous if she had gotten swept up in the violence by accident*

*True, now then I think most if not everyone needs some sleep right now, we'll keep a basic watch up and think about Chase's issue in our spare moments*

*I can help as well*

*Sorry Belt, but for now I think it best that you leave everything to us, you may be the Roidmude expert, which we might eventually need, but we're the ones with the tech knowledge*

*Fine, but let me give you some advice before you start doing anything, Roidmudes were meant to evolve past humanity, as such it would be best to consider the human side as much as possible when thinking about making him a new body*

*Understood*

Once they were sure all the humans were asleep the few Cybertronians still awake deliberately spoke in their native language just in case one of the Riders woke up in the middle of the night

*Maybe we should just make a human robot with the ability to transform*

*No that won't allow him to evolve and learn about emotions*

*Maybe this...*

*No how about this?*

*Well we definitely need to think about this...*

*True, wait what about if he knew this...*

*No*

*Why not?*

*Humanity is not quite ready for that knowledge and as such he shouldn't have it either*

*Fine, but I insist he's able to understand us in case we need a translator and Kelsey isn't around*

*Fine by us*

For two weeks while the Riders and Kelsey fought in rotation the Cybertronians when they had spare time worked on making a new body for Chase, actually talking to Krim for help after a week, part of what helped them get things up and running so fast was their technology knowledge, but the other part was the fact that the other Riders had also helped when possible by explaining certain aspects about themselves that they might not understand and as such helped them create a new body


	7. Chapter 7

*Now then Chase is going to be unconscious for an undetermined amount of time while he integrates with his new body but once the integration is complete he'll be mostly like he was before*

*Mostly?*

*His Roidmude ability to change his appearance is gone and since we have no idea how his senses were formed his eyesight, hearing, smell, taste and touch might have changed as well but other than that he should be the same as before, but now with the ability to instantly understand us if we speak in our native language*

*In case something happens to me and you need a translator*

*Exactly Kelsey*

*What about communication? I know I can't mentally communicate with anyone else because I'm not a cyborg but what about Chase can he do that?*

*Yes, when the Rider's fully explained why such communication is important we made sure he can do that as well*

*Good*

*So how long will this take?*

*No idea, and part of why is because he's essentially been only existing through a bike for a good time now correct?*

*Oh I think I get it, you don't know how long the integration will take due to the fact that he's only had partial awareness since I figured out how to bring him back through the signal bike*

*Exactly and each person is the same after any major event*

*What do you mean?*

*I get it after a major event each person takes their own time to acclimate to a new situation, some adapt fast while others take a little more time*

*Exactly, each person adjusts to new things at their own rate*

*Okay now that we know that, Mach, Drive, Hibiki and ZX time for a spar, and this time I'm going blindfold*

*Kerenai...*

*No ZX I haven't had a good spar against you guys blindfolded in too long and you know full well the enemy could very easily blind me in battle and if something happens to force you under enemy control...*

*Kelsey want some of us to join as well?*

*No Rumble I don't because I want to spar against my family blindfolded tomorrow if possible*

*Okay*

The group spars and eventually stops because of the fact that all participants were exhausted because Kelsey proved she could still fight with the best of them blindfolded. However the spar against her family would never happen because a fight with the enemy came up and it was bad. Several Cybertronians lost part of their limbs while the Kamen Riders also had serious injuries amongst them, but the worst off was Shijima Gou

*Decade, take Mach and get him back to safety*

*But Kerenai...*

*Don't argue with me Decade*

*You have to...*

*I have to stay and protect the rear guard*

*But...*

Decade starts going towards Kelsey but runs into a slight problem called her shields

*Sorry Decade, but there's no other choice*

Kelsey then runs towards the enemy and Decade is forced to watch Kelsey disappear in multiple explosions, when he witnessed the explosions he used his abilities to get Gou directly into the base where he would ultimately also be made into a cyborg meaning all the Kamen Riders were now cyborgs that would never age and had secure communication between them. When he woke up Gou asked a valid question in his mind that didn't have an easy answer

*Where's Kerenai?*

*She's missing and presumed dead, there's...there's a recording that we've been waiting for you to wake up to watch with us, we found it while packing up her room*

*But that's the same as...*

*We know, however the Cybertronians were the ones who convinced us to do so saying Kelsey would want us to pack up her things and make sure that her rooms were used while she was away, if she's still alive then we'll find another place for her to sleep when she gets back but until then we will make good use of her rooms*

*By the way we never did get a straight answer on why she has two rooms did we?*

*You didn't but eventually they did tell the rest of us it was because one was for sleeping in and the other was for her to develop new weaponry whenever she had the chance, or to modify existing weapons like she did her side arm*

*Why wasn't I told this then?*

*Simple, they thought you might have figured it out while you two were held captive in the same place, that and the fact that quite frankly she hardly ever used her development room considering just how often we had to fight the enemy*

*Oh, well we have a tape to watch don't we?*

*Yes we do*

And so the two head to the video room to watch Kelsey's tape, which she had obviously recorded once they had been taken to the new resistance base

*If you're watching this then it means I am either dead, captured, or presumed dead. If I am dead or presumed dead then use my rooms for new people with the same skills as I did, if I am captured while I want you to find more people with my skills only pack up the the weapons room completely minus the tools, as for my sleeping room only pack my personal belongings minus the secured computer which I have already put on a simple password which is written down on another disc with other instructions. To the Kamen Riders I ask you to not only keep up the fight with my family but to also start figuring out how to infiltrate the enemy once more so that you can bring them down from the inside. To my family I want you to find the remaining free military personnel and start making plans to use the weapon that I gave permission for use and then tell them what you want done with the weapon if you decide it shouldn't be destroyed like I told them to do. If I am captured I will do everything in my power to help bring down the enemy from the inside but don't expect much initially, I will also do my best to send people to you that will also be good in a fight like I am. Most importantly of all remember the end goal of not only freeing Japan but America, because with America free then the enemy will fall even more rapidly since they would have focused most of their forces in America due to the main EDC base being there. Work with any resistance camp that might have popped up not only in America but other countries because freeing America might actually mean freeing another country so as to have that countries military for backup, goodbye and good luck if I am dead, if I am simply captured good luck and I hope to see you soon*

*Well guess we were told*

*Indeed we were, but there isn't much we can do at the moment since most of us need to heal from the recent battle*

*Kelsey would be the first to tell those wounded to stay behind if we had planned an immediate attack after the video but we aren't, we are allowing some healing first since there are so many of us wounded, plus Gou needs to adapt to his new body as well*

*You guys win, but as soon as it's possible we're making attack plans right?*

*Yes we are, but for now we're only going to be keeping an eye on a camp nearby*

*As we start healing we do training*

*Fine, I want to spar with whoever is available now though so that I can start getting used to my new body*

Gou spars with a few Riders that were healthy to adjust to his new body. While all of that was going on Kelsey had survived the multiple explosions and was now a prisoner once more and as she suspected she was now being held more secure then last time, she also was being tortured on a regular basis and other prisoners were forced to watch said torture. After another day of beatings she was roughly thrown into the cell and that's when she received a surprise she wasn't counting on

*Kerenai, you okay?*

*Deneb...you're in sand form*

*Only you can really help me right now, everyone else is too scared of me besides our captors*

*Right, let's see if it's possible without a contract*

Kelsey simply holds out her arm and closes her eyes and concentrates only to discover that she would indeed need to form a contract with Deneb to get him out of sand form. Part of why she thought about her powers was because of extensive testing done while she was still mourning the loss of her family involving the Imagin that Den-o and Zeronos fought along side with, it had been discovered that at need Kelsey could use her powers to allow the Imagin to physically be able to fight without forming an actual contact. Part of why they had done such testing was in case something happened to Den-o and Zeronos due to the fact that the two of them had gotten involved in a fight and Den-o became injured badly enough to be sidelined for a solid week

*Sorry Deneb, looks like a contract will be needed for now *

*Indeed it does doesn't it?*

*Then my wish is for you to be able to join the Den-o team once more*

Deneb becomes solid and then asks a valid question in his mind all things considered

*Ryotaro and the other Imagin are still alive?*

*Yes...I assume you saw Yuto die?*

*Yes, he...he forced us to separate saying that his wish was for me to survive, I was captured soon afterwords and have been in sand form since*

*I see, listen Deneb, you're about to be unable to understand me however do understand that I will be doing my best to protect you seeing as how I can see the scars you bear from being tortured in sand form somehow*

Their captors come in and Kelsey speaks the intergalactic language she had been taught as a child

*Hey I have a deal for you, if you leave everyone else at this camp along I will let you do anything you want to me, the only exception is making me your fighter because you simply can never gain control over my mind to force me to fight those fighting you*

*That we will agree to on one condition, you never try to escape from us again, even if there is an attack to free the whole group of prisoners you do your best to stay*

*Very well, but if I am grabbed while unconscious then I will have no choice in staying or going*

*We know and understand, well then I guess we're agreed then*

*Yes, we're agreed*

*One more thing Kerenai, we've decided to stop publicly torture you because if we continue it will give the rest of the prisoner's a rallying point even if you don't wish it to be so, as such while they will not see you being tortured they will see the evidence of such. And by the way we already knew about your cell mate but if you want him solid you can have him solid*

*Thanks for that, the only reason I want him solid is because I want to talk to someone who isn't deemed thin air by the rest of the prisoner's*

*Very well, he's your charge whenever you are in this cell*

*I know*


	8. Chapter 8

What Kelsey and those who had her prisoner didn't know was that the other prisoner's would use her as a rallying point either way since she had been publicly announced as someone they had recaptured, plus in the outside world since everyone thought she was either dead or captured they simply made basic attacks plans and discussed making sure not to try and force her away from the group minus being unconscious because they knew that if she _was_ alive she would willingly stay behind to protect the other prisoners with her

*So we're agreed that unless we find her unconscious she stays at the camp?*

*Yes, she would probably do something that means staying to protect the other prisoners if she's alive and a prisoner again, if she's dead our attacks are simply attacks to bring them down*

*Right, for now though how are you feeling about your new body Gou?*

*Better, definitely more confident in what I needed to relearn*

*Good, Chase how are you?*

*I'm also good, though we need to figure out why I felt his pain still*

*True, but part of that might have been due to how he managed to help bring you partially back*

*True enough, for now the others are almost healed enough for an attack on the nearby camp*

*Yes, we can start making actual attack plans again*

The group would make attacks for months trying to take the camp that Kelsey was actually in down, never finding out about her because of the fact that they never saw her plus she was eventually moved. During those months Kelsey was tortured on a regular basis with her starting out being punched, but eventually her captors resorted to whipping her which she knew would leave scars, because while in cuffs she had no shields to protect her and even then whip scars would have appeared due to the fact that she didn't want to shield except for serious weapons

*Enough for the day, she needs to work tomorrow and if we continue she won't be able to*

Kelsey is thrown back into the cell she shared with Deneb who did what basic treatments were allowed for the whip wounds

*Kerenai, drink you know it's needed*

*I...know...but...think...they're...drugging...during...drink*

*I also suspect that they are drugging the water, and occasionally the food but there's little choice*

*Know...don't...like it*

*I know, I'll help*

The next day Kelsey is forced to work on machines when she made a slight mistake due to the pain she was in from the whipping she had received the night before, plus she was also getting a little sick due to a mild infection that Deneb was treating as best as possible, as such Kelsey was taken away and that's when the real torture would begin


	9. Chapter 9

_OK this is where I deem it to be Mature rating, it will not remain that way but once it goes back to Teen rating the Mature rating stays just in case I have to get descriptive in other parts of the story_

Kelsey is chained to a table and she sees something being heated up and as such she suspected that she would be blinded by whatever her captors were heating up, what she didn't know was what else they might do with the hot torture instrument before blinding her

*Now then, let the true torture begin, oh and by the way you have been moved to another facility since the one you were at before was most likely going to be attacked soon and even if you kept your word we didn't want you discovered whenever unconscious*

*What about my cell mate?*

*He was left behind due to the fact that quite frankly we're now permanently keeping you in this room and as such he isn't needed anymore*

As soon as that conversation was done Kelsey knew that was the only conversation that she would have again unless something happened in the new location while she was unconscious and rescued, or dumped by the enemy as useless after they finished her torture. She then looked to one of the people who would torture her and her eyes widened at the object they were holding that was red hot from being heated up and she knew that what was about to happen was only the start and that they would continue until she gave in and screamed out in pain, or if they weren't that generous would continue until she passed out and then some possibly. Her captors put the brand on her stomach and while she didn't cry out in pain they knew she was hurting because they could see her clench her teeth to keep from screaming out in pain

*Continue*

With those words the torture continued. Kelsey's bones were systematically broken one by one. First they started with her feet breaking each of the foot bones with a hammer and they even used nails to hold her feet down once they were done, just like in the old Roman days of crucifixion for criminals. Once every bone in her foot was broken they then broke her legs in two different places to make it impossible for her to ever walk again without a limp if she survived and they also broke one hip as insurance. Then they gave her a drug that would increase the pain ten fold and started breaking her hands, but only after they deliberately tore her fingernails away from her hands making them already bloody and while they didn't put nails in her hands like her feet they did hit the main part of her hands at least twice to insure their uselessness and then broke both her arms in only one place each but only because of what they were planning on doing later. After the group cracked three ribs on each side Kelsey passed out having gone beyond her threshold

*She's unconscious, should we wake her up and continue?*

*No, she's beyond numb now most likely, we'll give her a slight respite so that when we continue she feels it as much as she has so far, make sure that brand doesn't get infected in the meantime we don't want her dying too soon or at all if we can help it*

*What are we going to do after we're finished torturing her?*

*Dump her and leave her to die, even if she's found she's useless to the resistance now and will be even more so once we're done with her*

*She is also pretty useless to us as well once we're done, this was basically an object lesson on what happens if you escape*

The next day Kelsey wakes up and the torture continues. She is cut with very hot sharp knives and then with a fire poker heated up they poke her eyes out and bandage the empty sockets if only so that she didn't bleed out. Once they took her eyes away from her they forced her unconscious and then dumped her several miles away from the camp with several open wounds and severely weak, they were basically leaving her to die a slow and painful death from dehydration or infection, whichever claimed her first if she wasn't found

 _Okay Mature part is done_


	10. Chapter 10

Meanwhile back with the Riders they soon took down the camp that Kelsey was originally being kept and with that camp taken down the resistance groups were able to coordinate much easier and eventually they freed Japan and discovered that China, Russia, Taiwan and North Korea were definitely free and working on getting other countries free as well and through those countries coordinated attacks to free the other countries besides America, with the Cybertronian weapon being used very effectively once Japan was free. Galvatron had talked to the Japanese government once things had settled and had told them that instead of destroying the weapon as Kelsey wanted he wanted the weapon to be put into Earth museums so as to give Earth a little more understanding of Cybertronian history and what it sometimes took to win freedom once America and the rest of the world was free from the current enemy that they were fighting

*So now we need to connect with any American resistance that might exist*

*Yes, it will be hard and slow going, I think it might be best to start in either Hawaii or Alaska since they're the closest to Japan and Russia respectively*

*Maybe both states at once?*

*No too risky*

*Fine by the way has anyone...*

*No, we haven't, we thought we had found either her or her remains but it was a false hope*

*Right, let's get to work*

While the Riders were doing that Kelsey had been found by a group with someone she would recognize quite well once she woke up. Jo Shigeru also known as Kamen Rider Stronger had indeed survived the attacks and temporary capture before being rescued while en-route to another camp, he had been injured and those that rescued him and managed to sneak him out of Japan and into America, but only as far as Hawaii since he would blend in slightly easier there. Jo hadn't contacted any of his fellow Riders despite the secured method due to just how dangerous the situation was around the world, he didn't want to distract his fellow Riders at a bad time and was also well aware of the fact that he could be captured again, but so far he had escaped capture or having to reveal his Rider status. When Kelsey was found he knew she was barely alive and once back at camp was the main person to tend to her wounds to try and help keep her alive knowing instinctively that a familiar voice might help. As such he would simply talk about what had happened to him since the fighting had started and also sang songs occasionally speaking in soft, soothing tones and in Japanese which meant no one at the camp understood him since all the Riders had taken to learning English to be around Kelsey, it was just that since she was fluent in Japanese they didn't need to use their English often, but she had kept them as much in practice as she could. As such the resistance had no communication problems with him except when he was stressed, but since everyone had different stress reactions they figured him reverting back to his first language was a stress reaction, which it was

"Joe, it's time to eat"

"Fine"

Jo eats food and then gets some rest. Three days later it was his turn on Kerenai watch again when suddenly Kelsey opened her eyes, it would be brief but enough to let him know she was on the mend, mainly because she also spoke one word after her eyes were open

"Shigeru?"

Jo reported her waking up to the rest of the group and within a week Kelsey was strong enough to actually hold conversation and retain information which included actual updates for Shigeru in Japanese

*Have you told the other Riders that you're alive yet?*

*No too dangerous*

*Fine, but if you transform into Stronger you need to tell them, especially because of the fact that with my family actually alive it won't be as dangerous as before*

*True enough, I understand and will tell them soon I promise*

*Very well*

Suddenly a resistance member comes in and says his full name thinking that it was in the correct English form

"Joe Shigeru, camp leader says if you don't come out of the room today for planning she's going to drag you out and force you to go outside for fresh air and to help in a supply run"

*Shigeru, have you told them yet that they're saying your name incorrectly if they want to say your name in English the way they're used to?*

*No, haven't been able to mainly because of the fact that quite frankly I tried once before and they thought it was a joke*

*Right*

"English?"

"Sorry, we need to talk to the camp"

And so the group is told with Kelsey there that if they wanted to say Jo's name in the correct Japanese form then they were doing fine but if they had been trying to say his name in the English form they were getting it incorrect

"What do you mean?"

"Jo Shigeru is said Shigeru Jo in proper American format and there's no e when spelling his name"

"Oh, didn't realize that we were doing Japanese form for names"

"Yep, now then I believe we have planning to do"

"Not quite yet, I need some private time, Kelsey it's because of a proximity thing"

"Right, private time it is"

Jo goes to his room and then for the first time in a long while makes contact with a fellow Rider

*Tsukasa, it's Shigeru I am alive, safe and with Kelsey Kerenai who is unable to physically fight, explanations on that later, pass on the word that I am in Hawaii with a resistance group and will tell them about you guys if you are willing so that we can coordinate attacks*

Tsukasa passes that on to the other Riders and then tells Jo about an attack plan. Seven months later America was free though not without more losses to the Kamen Riders. By the time the war was over Ichigo, Black/RX, Diend, OOO, Kiva and Kabuto were dead and the other Riders were forced into retirement due to varying injuries. Two years after America was freed Kelsey would die from complications from the wounds she had received while being tortured and she was buried with the other Riders whose bodies they had recovered in Japan by agreement with the world leaders and her family. Over time new Riders would show up and take the place of those that were forced to leave the battlefield when new evil showed up, but the retired Riders always gave what support and advice they could to the new kids while the Cybertronians gave them shelter and training at need. Also over time the war to free Earth was slowly forgotten except by the surviving Riders and Cybertronians and once a year they would remember those lost to the war and do their best to recount it to the younger generation so that it was never truly forgotten. Eventually though the Riders went into obscurity and many wondered if they were dead or alive and history books would be forced to tell the story. Only one group knew the truth of the matter, that the Riders that were cyborgs and had survived the war for Earth had eventually left the planet, settling on Cybertron so as to allow Earth peace and a respite from historical figures that should normally be dead, and to let the younger ones properly take up the fight and defense of Earth. That group was the new generation of Kamen Riders, Riders who were completely human and would age and die eventually but they always, _always_ remembered important advice from their predecessors

 _Years earlier_

*Always remember, even if we fade into history, even if no one believes we ever existed we are real and lived the lives we now tell in stories. You will eventually grow old and die but never forget that we are never too far away at need and that you for a time protected Earth from your evil*

 _Present_

Once a year the new Riders reaffirmed that vow in a special secret ceremony

*We affirm the vow given to our predecessors, we will never forget you are watching in case we are unable to fight, and we will never forget that we protected Earth for a time against our evil*

No one knows when the next Rider will show up to face the new evil, but everyone know that a Rider will show up and eventually win, and the aliens know that the Kamen Riders are under EDC protection, which means that if needed the EDC will get involved and since the Riders are never out of action for too long the Riders will back up the EDC in getting the enemy off the planet and show that the Kamen Riders will still fight to the death if need be


End file.
